Various embodiments of a grounding connector are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to an improved grounding connector for a shielded cable.
There is often a need to ground the shield of a shielded electrical cable. Typically this is done by removing an outer insulative cover to expose the shield, then cutting or splitting the tubular shield in a longitudinal direction and attaching an electrically conductive clip to one of the cut portions or flaps of the shield. The shield typically is very thin and relatively delicate aluminum so that the already cut shield is prone to tear during handling.
One existing ground device consists of a braided strap which is ultrasonically welded at one end to an electrically conductive tube. The other end may be connected to a clip where the clip is constructed to be crimped onto one of the flaps of the shield. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved grounding connection for a shielded cable.